


First and Forever

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on lj's comment-fic comm for the theme day of "Divorce": not everyone gets a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Forever

Snow loves her life here; it's a whole new world, and she's eager for it. She knows that this is her new life.

Charming wants to go back, to rebuild all that was taken from them. To make a place for everyone who wants their lives back, who wants their land back from the ravages the queen's spell left. He knows that the modern world is, for them, not their real home. Their being here is a fraud that must be made right.

They dance around the issue, deal with crisis after crisis, until half the town decides they want to return and David knows they can't do it without his help.

The other half figure out how to permanently keep their memories once they leave town, and not by clinging tightly to some object. They are free, truly, and they want to find out what that means. They want to live here and now.

David realizes that the horrors of the new world were going to come to Storybrook whether they want them to or not. He's more determined than ever to protect the realm the spell made them leave behind.

Mary Margaret realizes that the world is full of horrors and knows that something must be done. She gets a job handling security for a human rights group and volunteers at underserved schools. She is more determined than ever that she is needed here.

In the end, they have no choice. They separate.

They kiss one last time, both of them knowing that they will always love each other. Their love was legend: two heroes who met and fell in love and loved each other so purely, so passionately, so completely, so exhilaratingly deeply, that their love triumphed over evil, over villains and spells and fires and blades. No love could compare to theirs.

People still tell stories about their love, about its power, about its might. But now, they remember to remind their listeners: _Yes, these were heroes who fell in love. But they were heroes first._


End file.
